Delta Sigma (ΔΣ) modulators are devices for causally computing a discrete valued (often two-valued) digital approximation or near representation of an analog or virtually continuous valued digital signal. The representation is typically a high rate (e.g., high clock rate) signal quantized to a small number of discrete levels (e.g., two). ΔΣ modulators are often used in analog-to-digital conversion and also in digital-to-analog conversion. ΔΣ modulators that produce two level representations are good candidates for use in conjunction with switching amplifiers because such amplifiers have essentially two power efficient states and operate by switching between the states.
While the use of Delta Sigma modulators as part of a power amplification device has been tried for some high frequency applications, e.g., RF applications, the use of Delta Sigma modulators has generally been limited due to the signal distortions introduced by the known implementations. While the use of high accuracy, and thus high cost, switching components can help reduce the amount of distortions as compared to implementations which use lower cost components, the distortions introduced by known Delta Sigma modulator based amplifiers still remains too high for many applications particularly wireless communications applications where the power efficiency advantages of Delta Sigma modulator based amplifiers would be particularly desirable.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a general need for improved ways of performing amplification and implementing amplification devices. With regard to Delta Sigma modulators, while amplifiers which use Delta Sigma modulators are known, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus which allow for the use of Delta Sigma modulators in amplification devices. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for implementing amplifiers which use Delta Sigma modulators. In view of the distortion issues associated with the use of Delta Sigma modulators in power amplifiers, it would be beneficial if ways of reducing, compensating or eliminating distortions introduced into a signal as the result of using a Delta Sigma modulator could be developed. While some improvements may be directed to improved circuitry or apparatus, other improvements may be directed to the signals which are processed by Delta Sigma modulators or ways in which a power amplifier using a Delta Sigma modulator is controlled.